myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amberfur's Fate
Amberfur's Fate ALLEGIANCES ''' '''WaterClan Leader Thornstar- Brownish yellow tom with emerald green eyes Deputy Ivyclaw- Blue gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes Medicine Cat Leafheart- Pretty black and white spotted she-cat with pure blue eyes Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Stormheart- Gray and blue tom with yellow eyes Willowfur- Slim, tabby gray she-cat with a berry pink nose and sparkling blue eyes Pebblefur- Light gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and white paws Coarsefur- Black tabby tom with white paws and yellowish gray eyes Falconflight- Silverfur- Silver tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes Blazefur- Old, graying tom with milky, light blue eyes Archtail- Fernheart- Gray she-cat with a white belly and paws Dewfur- Gray and white spotted cat with bright green eyes Apprentices '''(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) Branchpaw- Light brown tom with bright yellow eyes Sedgepaw- White she-cat with icy blue eyes Seedpaw- White she-cat with dull green eyes Grasspaw- Very pale gray tabby she-cat with faint white stripes and dull blue eyes Mintpaw- '''Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Amberfur- Chocolate tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green-blue eyes. Aspenleaf- Old, brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes and a battle-scarred pelt. Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) Sagefur- White she-cat with light gray stripes and blind blue eyes Ravenfur- Purplish gray she-cat with dull gray eyes Bristletail- Blackish gray tom with yellow eyes and fur sticking up in all directions Prologue The stars twinkled in the moonlight. The moor breeze was very faint, and the heather was a lovely violet. A chocolate tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat narrowed her eyes as she looked at the land in front of her. Her eyes immediately softened when she saw a gray and blue muscular tom standing in front of her, his eyes gleaming with sadness. "Stormheart." she whispered. She felt a wave of emotion go through her body, making her shiver. The tom dipped his head. "Amberfur." he whispered back, Amberfur stared at her old clanmate. It was weird seeing him in MoonClan, without baring the deep wounds that had killed him. Stormheart lightly touched his tail tip to Amberfur's shoulder. "Do not grieve anymore. Our warrior ancestors decides when they want us to join them." he meowed. Then, his eyes got serious. "Amberfur, I've brought you here for a reason. I wanted to warn you." he rumbled. Amberfur's eyes widened. "About what?" she asked curiously. Stormheart opened his mouth but no words came out of it. "Closely watch your clanmates Amberfur. A great tragedy will hit WaterClan, and only you ''can stop it." he began quietly. "Beware of the dark side, Amberfur. They have come to claim more of your clanmates, and some are being drawn to them. Another war is coming, and this time, it's real." Chapter 1: Stories and Walks The leaves rustled on the ground. Leaf-fall was approaching and the weather was slowly getting colder. The Dew Cave next to WaterClan camp now had droplets of water dripping from the spiky roof of the cave, and the sun rays reflected off of the small pond inside. Birds stopped and drank from the pond slowly, as if they were waiting to be caught. ''"And then, the leader of DarkClan grabbed his enemy and threw them to the ground like prey. He scoffed as he left the body and rushed into battle. He-" '' "No, no no! Stop! It's too scary!" screeched a kit. The crack of a branch made the kits shiver. Then, a gentle gust of wind blew towards the nursery and made the den shake. A chocolate brown tortroiseshell she-cat with green blue eyes wrapped her tail around the slim she-cat. "Oh my precious. One day, you'll grow up to be just as strong as the DarkClan leader." the white she-cat meowed softly, soothing the kit with gentle words. "Not ''that ''strong!" the kit insisted. Her mother purred. "Not that strong." "Tell us about WaterClan! How they drown cats in battle! Tell us ''everything ''about them!" squealed a tom next to the she-cat. "I think that's enough stories for now. Mallowkit, Petalkit, why don't you two go and find Grasskit, Sunkit, and Stormkit? I'm sure they'd be tired by now as well." the she-cat mewed to the tom. "We won't let you down Amberfur!" Mallowkit said as he rushed off to find his siblings. Yet another purr rumbled in Amberfur's throat. Then, another queen entered the nursery. "Hello Aspenleaf." Amberfur greeted. Aspenleaf's battle-scarred pelt had increased, and the old queen was slowly getting weaker and weaker. "Hello Amberfur. How are Grasskit, Stormkit, and Sunkit?" Aspenleaf asked. Her eyes were still glittering with sadness, for her first kit, Stormheart had recently died in battle. "Fine. Mallowkit and Petalkit are going to fetch them right now." Amberfur replied. She got to her paws. "I'm going to get some fresh-kill, would you like to share it with me?" she asked. "No thank you. I'm not very hungry at the moment. I think I'll just go out for a walk." she explained. Amberfur stared at the queen. Aspenleaf wasn't one to turn down fresh-kill. "Wouldn't it be best if you stayed in camp? I'm sure Grasskit, Sunkit, and Stormkit are missing you by now." Amberfur insisted. Worry clouded her eyes as she spoke to the old queen. Aspenleaf shook her head. "I'm sure that they'd much rather keep playing with Mallowkit and Petalkit. I'm just going to get some fresh air." Aspenleaf replied. Amberfur argued no more, but it was clear that she was worried for Aspenleaf. Aspenleaf padded out of the nursery slowly. Amberfur's said nothing but her gaze followed Aspenleaf's. Then, her eyes widened. An image appeared in front of her, and her she felt sick to the stomach. The image was Aspenleaf, laying on the ground, with open, lifeless eyes and a pool of blood surrounding her. ''MoonClan, please bring her home safely. '' Chapter 2: Searching and Finding ''More coming soon... Blueleaf245... Chapter 3: Trapped and Lost Chapter 4: Gone and Battle Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff Category:She-Cats Category:Fanfictions